overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Ninya
Ninya (ニニャ) was a silver ranked adventurer, magic caster and strategist of the Swords of Darkness. Her dream was to get one the swords of darkness, but she prioritized finding her older sister, who was taken by a noble. Appearance Ninya had a brown hair and blue eyes with a face that looked childish, the best looking face of the group. Her skin was pale and wore a leather clothes. Personality Ninya was described as a humble and good person within the Swords of Darkness. Despite her good personality, she has a strong hatred to nobles as her older sister was taken by a noble when she was a mere villager that is why she wants to become a stronger adventurer and dedicated to bring her back. Background Ninya was just a villager girl in a certain village. When their parents passed away, she and her older sister relied on each other for their survival. When her older sister was taken away by a noble, she felt useless and decided to become an adventurer, so that she can bring her back. She joined the Swords of Darkness as the strategist and magic caster in the group. Chronology The Dark Warrior Arc Ninya and her teammates sees Momon and Nabe, who is attempting to procure a job and to let both teams work together. However, the pharmacist's grandson Nfirea Bareare comes to make a direct request of Momon. In the end, a compromise is made as Nfirea agrees to take both parties as his bodyguard. As they travel to Carne Village, the party is attacked by a large group of goblins and ogres. A battle plan is devised quickly, with Ninya and her teammates face off the goblins while Momon and Nabe would eliminate the ogres. As the fight proceeds, She quickly realizes that their companions are no mere adventurers. She looks upon the two with awe, comparing their strength to the heroes of legend. The journey proceeds smoothly after the encounter, but things are amiss as Nfirea realizes Carne Village is more fortified than usual. Sensing that something is wrong, Ninya and her teammates advances cautiously but are ambushed by a large group of goblins, stronger than before. However, No fight breaks out as the goblins tell them that they don't want to fight. In fact, it turns out that they are protecting the village under Enri Emmot's orders. After completing the request, Ninya and her teammates leave with Nfirea to his house to collect the reward. However, a sinister presence is already there, waiting for them. Ninya and Nfirea attempt to escape but their way out is blocked by Khajiit Dale Badantel. Ninya and her teammates are killed by the hands of Clementine. Abilities and Powers Ninya had a special talent from birth and can use 2nd tier magic in her young age. Active * Magic Arrow: '''A 1st tier spell, that shoots light arrows against a target. * '''Reinforce Armor Passive * Magic Talent: Ninya's innate talent, that allows her to learn a spell that would normally take eight years in just four years. Relationships Tuareninya Veyron They were good sisters in a certain village. Their parents passed away when they were young, but they survived by relying on each other. After her older sister was taken, she decided to become an adventurer to save her. Momon Peter Mauk Lukrut Volve Dyne Woodwonder Trivia * In the Web Novel, Ninya was a male. * Ninya's older sister, Tuare had become a slave and one of her goals in life was to find and save her. Sadly, she did not live long enough to see her being free. * Ninya is a woman, who dressed up like a man. Also her name 'Ninya' is an assumed name, following Tuare's full name, "Tuareninya Veyron". Quotes * (About her Talent): "I am lucky to possess this ability from birth, it allows me to take the first step for my dream. If it wasn’t for this ability, I would be just a commoner spending his whole life busily." Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Farmers Category:Adventurers Category:Magic Caster Category:Talent Users Category:Swords of Darkness Category:Re-Estize Kingdom